


绿职兄妹想迫害

by Medmauve



Series: FF14 [2]
Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3p, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 女攻, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medmauve/pseuds/Medmauve
Summary: 男精黑魔惨遭迫害。3p，pwp兄妹猫魅白魔&学者×男精黑魔
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Scholar | SCH Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 学者/黑魔, 白魔/黑魔
Series: FF14 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108760
Kudos: 1





	绿职兄妹想迫害

一直以冷静著称的黑魔法师此时痛苦地蜷缩在岩石后，借着宽大的外袍阻隔了外界一切事物的探视。

地点，未知沙漠。

地图不派用场对冒险者来说算不上什么稀奇事，但现在的状况却有些棘手。黑魔在之前消灭妖异的战斗中耗费了大半魔力，而现在才发觉这里环境中以太浓度异常的稀薄。体内的冰火元素失去了魔力的压制引导变得混乱不堪，体内灼热与寒冷交缠，这天杀的沙漠。

黑魔用自己背部用力的刮蹭身后嶙峋的石块，试着用另一种疼痛缓解体内的不适。直到裸露出的皮肤满是擦伤，黑魔才感觉有些适应了体内暴走的状况。

麻烦事是黑魔暂时没有独自离开沙漠的手段。皱了皱眉，黑魔不情愿地开始联系部队里数一数二清闲的人——一对猫魅兄妹。

两个人到底是真的清闲，没一会，黑魔就在沙漠中听到了聒噪的人声。两人迅速在黑魔身前站定，秉持着身为医者的责任，询问了黑魔的状况。

“所以您现在只是单纯地缺乏魔力咯？”外表勉强算得上可爱的学者迅速接过话头，提出疑问后，看了眼身边的白魔法师，清了清嗓子：“需不需要帮忙？你现在的情况可算不上好。”黑魔知道她是在指自己的背部。

“没有立刻治疗的必要，现在最重要的是离开这里。”黑魔忍受着体内持续地不适，努力以一如往常的冷静语调发号施令。

“在这里也可以帮你，还省点时间。”白魔抱着臂，“而且我们俩为了你一个人赶到这么个地方，也该有点补偿吧？”

不等黑魔作出回应，学者上前一步用魔法禁锢住他的双手，白魔则顺势将他的帽子丢到一旁，慢悠悠地开始解他的衣服。魔力附着的双手隔着布料在黑魔的身上游走，让对魔力敏感的黑魔更加焦灼。

“直接传魔，不是更加节省时间吗。”黑魔烦躁地龇牙，体内的冰火元素被眼前恶劣男人的双手吸引着游移，黑魔感到体内不适的作用位置变得越来越精确。

“那就听您的。”白魔的手突然大力按压在黑魔的腹部，指尖的魔力开始向体内涌入。和自己完全不同体系的魔力进入体内后，状况似乎更糟糕了。黑魔立刻开始消化这股陌生的魔力——他并不想承认自己的提议不可行。

凭着不错的天赋，黑魔勉强跟上白魔传输魔力的速度，却因注意力的集中，忽略了身后的学者。 学者一手搂上黑魔的腰，一手从脖子开始，沿着脊柱缓慢向外袍下抚摸，到达遍布伤痕的背部，微微施力也开始传输魔力。 黑魔一个激灵，措不及防发出一声痛呼，原本的消化工作随之停止，白魔、学者和黑魔自身三者的魔力在体内碰撞冲突，黑魔顿时失力落入学者怀抱，只能尽全力避免自己呻吟出声。

“看起来直接传魔治疗不可行呢，做点什么来帮你转移一下注意力吧。”白魔露出了狡黠的微笑，按在腹部的手迅速脱下黑魔的底裤，向下握住黑魔的阴茎慢慢施力，见黑魔吃痛皱眉，就直接开始撸动，满怀恶意的手指重重擦过铃口，本想着给眼前人来一脚的黑魔下意识地并拢双腿，却被白魔阻挡着只能夹在其腰侧，本就被学者搂着的上身完全瘫软——黑魔意识到学者胸前轻薄布料下的柔软正抵在自己的背上，而少女平日里最爱的橙花沐浴露的香气不断地窜入自己的鼻腔，时刻提醒着现在双方过近的距离。

自懂事后就再没有和异性亲密接触过的黑魔顿时脑内乱作一团，面上浮现出大片红晕。僵硬的黑魔完全忘了抵抗，任由白魔的手探进自己嘴里玩弄舌头，把口水抹在自己的胸上。学者迅速地帮黑魔脱掉了除了碍事没有用处的外袍，方便自己哥哥俯下身舔咬黑魔的胸部，自己则低头开始舔起了黑魔背上的伤口，在口水中混入魔力开始治疗。

黑魔在混沌中只能扭动身体想要挣脱，双手却被禁锢在岩石上使不上力，前方被白魔拦着，后方又被学者抱着根本无处可逃，前后夹击下身体诚实地起了反应。带着倒刺的舌头和尖尖的虎牙让他胸部又刺又痒，充血的乳头像颗石榴子挺立在微凉的空气里，身上被迫接纳的一切最后都成了下腹情欲的催化剂。背后的伤口也逐渐愈合，滑腻口水带来的酥麻和风带来的寒意让他在两人的怀抱里微微颤抖。

治疗结束后，学者的双手便来到了黑魔的大腿之间，搓揉着大腿内侧的同时，在穴口缓慢打转，不时戳弄会阴，欣赏着陷入迷茫的黑魔在自己手下扭动喘息。

印象里高傲冷漠的黑魔居然也有这种自暴自弃的可爱样子，学者内心原本的模糊愧疚马上被求知欲和兴奋取代，跃跃欲试地张嘴含住了黑魔尖尖的耳朵，喷洒地热气给黑魔的耳朵及周边皮肤染上了艳丽的赤红，舌头在耳廓不停打转，偶尔利用自己小巧尖利的虎牙磨蹭黑魔脆弱的耳垂，听见黑魔似乎受不了刺激一般发出了隐隐约约的悲鸣才抬起头，看见黑魔努力睁大的湿润双眼中水汽仍不断积聚，最终控制不住地溢出，在脸上留下两道泪痕。

“你能用以太直接做点道具吗？”学者正愣神，就听见自己哥哥的询问，“你在行会的时候不是和召唤玩得挺熟吗？有学到点构筑物体的魔法吗？”

“像召唤兽那样的魔法生物是不大行了，不过模仿无生命机械我还是能做到的。”学者心里感叹自家哥哥的恶趣味，刚要开始施法，就又被打断“把我的以太融合进去。”

学者顿了顿，立刻兴致勃勃地开始创作。按照对和召唤鬼混时听见的一些醉鬼提到的玩具的想象，学者粗糙制作了几个疑似跳蛋的物体。学者和白魔视线相会，立刻抱着黑魔直起身子。三个人的距离一下拉得更近，越来越浓的橙花香气让黑魔的理智彻底融化，被搅拌成一团浆糊，而学者柔软的胸部正随着动作摩擦着自己裸露的后背，自己甚至能根据传过来的体温和心跳声估计出对方的状况——

学者被占了便宜还不自知的轻浮先放一边，身为兄长的白魔居然放任自己的妹妹做出这种吃亏的举动，简直愚不可及——平日里思考缜密的黑魔似乎连做爱也不忘顾全大局，尽管他自己和煮熟的虾子已经没什么两样。自觉正直的黑魔下意识向前倾身，却直接撞上了白魔的胸膛，被对方顺势环抱在怀里不能动弹。

“开始吧。”白魔一边对学者挑眉示意，一边用尾巴作为替代缠上了黑魔挺立的阴茎，微微收紧。

猫尾缠绕的滋味并不好受，黑魔能感觉到自己被尾部绒毛戳刺带来的不适搞得汗毛直立，而最为敏感的阴茎因此发痒，但这半吊子的刺激完全不足以转化成快乐。随着猫尾愈缠愈紧把性器整个包裹，黑魔才堪堪获得了些算得上是抚慰的快感。

下一秒，黑魔就没心思在意猫尾茸毛的触感了。乳头被混合两个人魔力直接刺激，体内暴走的元素向着两点集中，不停震动地跳蛋直观地为黑膜提供犹如电流冲刷的持续刺激。黑魔觉得自己感官已然错乱，身体对魔力的渴求让他将狂乱的魔力误认成甘甜的蜂蜜。魔力强横地输入则让他更为亢奋，下体已经将白魔的尾巴沾湿了大片，绒毛紧贴在了自己下体上，自己的呻吟则逐渐明显，夹杂着低低地呜咽，让两个可恶的始作俑者感到更加兴奋。

学者用随身携带的圣灵药沾湿了手指向内探入，将内壁也拖入冷热的深渊。原本干涩的穴道迅速湿润，在温度急剧变化下不断收缩，紧紧包裹住学者的手指，禁止往前窥探。学者曲起手指在内壁上细细摸索，在碰到一块突起软肉后毫不留情地按压，黑魔口中的呻吟直接拔高，上扬的尾音带着慌乱地哭喘，透出二人从没想过的色气。

黑魔的穴口开始滴水，艳红的穴口一张一合，贪婪地乞求着魔力。学者拿起剩下的跳蛋，缓缓推入撑开的后穴。穴肉迅速吸附上跳蛋，却又因内部的湿滑无法阻挡异物的入侵，重复着收紧又被破开的过程，惹得黑膜吐出一阵惊喘，露出一截舌头。学者因为身材娇小，只能将自己的头靠在黑魔肩上，不断舔咬黑魔的脖颈和肩膀，在上留下

一连串吻痕，听到声音，将自己被肠液淋湿的手指伸进黑魔的嘴里，将喘息呻吟搅得支离破碎。同时，向自己的哥哥学习，用自己的尾巴代劳开始抽插黑魔的后穴。

黑魔意识到自己正在品尝自己体液的味道，羞耻的感受使前端更加兴奋，不停吐出清液，有继续胀大趋势的阴茎在束缚下反馈给黑魔一阵阵酸爽的感受，忍不夹紧环在白魔腰际的双腿，连脚尖都蜷缩起来。

“反正尾巴都湿了，干脆直接用尾巴来做吧。”学者突然将跳蛋迅速推至顶端，用尾巴开始抽插。打湿了的茸毛变得一绺一绺，黏糊糊的和内壁难舍难分，却又被主人用来大力抽插，每一次都将跳蛋往更深处顶，内壁的刺痒让黑魔不住地收缩穴肉，复数魔力的输入和身后少女尾巴的粗暴让他大腿根不断战栗，不等他适应，学者就着尾巴的抽插，开起了深埋穴内的跳蛋。本就大一号的跳蛋幅度也更夸张，作恶多端的尾巴还丝毫没有停下的意思，黑魔感觉后穴开始一阵阵发酸。

做得实在是太过头了，彻底失控地做爱让快感像酷刑一般叫黑魔拔高的呻吟混杂着呜咽，来不及闭合的嘴里流出的口水顺着下巴滴落在白魔的小腹上。

这两个人非但没有自制力，还完全没有自知之明，真是令人怀疑身为治疗者的资质——专业的团队管理人无论何时都不会忘记评估队友的能力。逼近极限而涨得发紫的阴茎上青筋隆起却被猫尾紧缠着不得释放，黑魔最终崩溃着放弃继续维持平日的形象，请求二人准许自己释放。

和二人平常习惯的发号施令口吻截然不同。

现在的黑魔法师身上一片狼藉，神智也完全被情欲所吞噬。

白魔意味不明的轻笑着，松开了尾巴，学者接到信号，也适时将尾巴从已经合不拢的后穴中抽出。

出乎意料的宽容使得黑魔直接浪叫出声，脑海里中仿佛有万千核爆炸裂，高扬的下身射出了浓稠的精液，直溅到白魔的胸口，身体也完全脱力，任由两个人摆弄自己的躯体。

原本的魔法跳蛋也因魔力被吸收而消失，一切令自己羞耻的道具、体液都构成了自己赖以使用的魔力，现在黑魔体内终于平静下来。

“疗效不错。”白魔说着却并没有帮忙解开黑魔手上的禁锢。看着天色已晚，便和学者一起将黑魔带回了他们家里。

“我们是合格的医师，你的情况还需要留待观察，以防止复发。”学者像之前一样清了清嗓子。

依然过近的距离，黑魔能看清少女仰望自己时嘴唇上犹如被黑夜濡湿的光泽。不知道学得哪个混蛋，学者恳求般吐露地威胁让黑魔难以拒绝：“之前的只是补偿，您还没有支付报酬呢......拜托您...不，求您了，和我们一起到床上睡吧？“

......她真得和召唤混在一起太久了，黑魔和白魔同时在心里感叹。

夜色笼罩的别墅，两位猫魅的眼瞳在暖黄吊灯下闪着光芒，宣告美妙的夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
